La fin du fléau
by abigaellelanoire
Summary: La fin de l'ultime chapitre du point de vue de Priscilla(un peu modifié). La mort du fléau, la vengeance de Claire. Un retour définitif de Thérese?
J'en ai rêvé. Rêvé de retrouver cette fille à l'odeur si particulière. Je savais que la personne à qui elle appartenait pouvait m'aider. Me tuer. Me délivrer de ce corps. Cette prison que j'avais obtenue en voulant plus de pouvoir.

Une odeur qui faisait partie de mon ancienne vie. Celle où j'étais une guerrière aux yeux d'argents et aux cheveux blancs. Une sorcière aux yeux d'argent. La numéro deux. J'avais réussi à monter vite au sein de l'Organisation.

Mais jamais je ne serais numéro un. Thérèse la souriante était trop forte pour que je puisse la surpasser, pas avec mon niveau actuel. Mon passé, mon expérience de la souffrance me donnerons cette force.

Sa vie avait sûrement été plus facile que la mienne. Bien qu'aucune de nous ne frappe volontairement à la porte de l'Organisation.

Mais elle avait commis une erreur fatale. Elle s'en était pris à des humains, avaient blessé les exécutrices. Tout ça pour une gamine. Une gamine portant une lointaine odeur de démon sur elle. Ce jour fatidique j'étais avec plusieurs des meilleurs numéros de l'Organisation.

Thérèse était trop forte pour nous. Pour moi. Je me devais de la battre. Alors j'ai augmenté mon énergie démoniaque. Je me souviens de la sensation de mes muscles qui s'étirent. De l'énergie qui court dans mes veines. Je me souviens du regard de mes camarades. Des regards perplexes. Pourtant j'en voulais plus.

Les souvenirs de mon père, du démon, de leurs morts sont revenus. Il me fallait de l'aide, leur aide. Mon papa. Je voulais en finir. Thérèse m'offrait cette option. Non je ne voulais pas mourir. Je devais devenir numéro un et lui faire payer sa trahison.

L'énergie démoniaque continuait de couler dans mes veines. La puissance. La douleur. Puis la libération. L'exaltation était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver quoiqu'on en dise. Et puis je n'ai plus eu conscience de ce que je faisais enivrée par cette sensation de supériorité. Le bras gauche d'Irène le sabre véloce c'est retrouvé dans ma main. La tête de Thérèse roulait déjà par terre dans la poussière du sol sec de la plaine.

Et cette odeur. Une odeur qui me restait dans le nez. J'avais conscience qu'il manquait quelqu'un à ce tableau mais impossible de me rappeler qui était celle que j'avais oublié. Aujourd'hui je venais de la retrouver. Cette guerrière à la coupe au carré.

Elle est ridicule. Elle espère me battre comme je voulais battre Thérèse. La terrasser pour devenir plus forte. Je vois dans son regard la détermination et l'envie de vengeance. Son énergie démoniaque était perturbante. Faible et enfouie sous la surface. Par moment elle était forte. Très forte. Une énergie qui me faisait trembler et ravivait des sentiments dont j'avais oublié l'existence.

La gamine en face de moi venait de s'exalter. Tout était clair. Et justement c'était son nom Claire, la protégée de Thérèse. Celle pour qui elle avait risqué sa vie. Celle pour qui elle avait perdue la vie.

Thérèse était en elle. Claire était Thérèse. La délivrance approchait. L'odeur de l'ancienne numéro un emplie mes poumons. Le reste m'importait peu. Seul le fait de savoir que j'allais mourir, enfin me rassurait. Me motivais. J'allais retrouver Isley. Isley que je délaissais dans ma quête de la personne porteuse de l'odeur qui se retrouvait sur le jeune Raki.

La dernière preuve de l'existence de la plus forte des guerrière, Thérèse, étaient en train de m'hotter la vie. Claire et Thérèse, les déesses jumelles purgeaient le monde d'un fléau. L'Organisation était tombée. Et ses pires créations, mouraient. Je mourais. Seule les survivantes du nord restaient debout. Je fermais les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres : « Merci Thérèse, merci gamine. Claire…prend soin de Ra…Raki…Oh Papa ! »

Priscilla était morte. Thérèse faisait ses dernières déclarations au groupe d'ancienne Claymore. Lorsqu'elle laissa Claire reprendre le dessus, Denève , Hélène et les autres lui tapotèrent la tête comme l'avait conseillé l'impitoyable guerrière.

Le calme régnait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. En dans l'outre onde Priscilla et Thérèse se tenaient côte à côte couvant Claire du regard. Les autres Claymore derrière elles. Même Ophélie s'était jointe à cette assemblée. Les guerriers eux encourageaient Raki suite à la révélation de Thérèse la souriante.

Les paris étaient ouverts. Elena tapa sur l'épaule de Rigald pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Isley saisit la main de Priscilla au moment ou Claire souffla la flamme de la bougie de la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Raki dans la ville sainte de Ravona.


End file.
